


Backdraft

by naboru



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Lemon, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno will reden, Cloud nicht – Okay, wann will Cloud auch schon mal reden…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backdraft

_**Backdraft (Wollust)**_  
 **Titel:** Backdraft  
 **Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII  
 **Charaktere:** Reno, Cloud  
[](http://7-suenden.livejournal.com/profile)[ **7_suenden**](http://7-suenden.livejournal.com/)   **Prompt:** oo5 - Wollust  
[](http://fanfic100-de.livejournal.com/profile)[ **fanfic100_de**](http://fanfic100-de.livejournal.com/)   **Prompt:** 066\. Regen  
 **Word Count:** 3323  
 **Rating:** MA  
 **Warnings:** lemon, com (?)  
 **Disclaimer:** Keiner der Final Fantasy-Charas gehört mir, und ich mach mit dieser Geschichte auch kein Geld.  
 **Summary:** Reno will reden, Cloud nicht – Okay, wann will Cloud auch schon mal reden… ^^°

 **Zum Titel:** _Backdraft – Brand in einem geschlossenen Raum, der mangels Sauerstoffs erlischt, jedoch bei erneuter Sauerstoffzufuhr explosionsartig wieder entflammt.  
_ Keine Ahnung, ob der Titel wirklich pAsst, Aber mir gefiel dAs Wort *lol* ^^°

 **Kommentar:** Am AnfAng wAr die lemon… Die hAbe ich irgendwAnn FreitAgnAcht zwischen 2 und 4 Uhr morgens geschrieben in Folge eines extremen FlAshs… Und es wAr nur die Lemon. *lol* Den Rest dAnn gestern zwischen ÜbersetzungsprAxis, Professionellem Deutsch und Supernatural *lol* ^^°

ErwArtet Aber nicht zu viel, ich hAtte ewig keine lemon/limone geschrieben ^^° 

 **Backdraft**

Cloud packte Reno am Handgelenkt und drängte ihn nach hinten, stieß ihn fast schmerzhaft mit dem Rücken an die Wand. Dem Rothaarigen stockte kurzzeitig der Atem, doch noch ehe er sich beschweren konnte, presste Cloud seine Lippen auf Renos. Er verwickelte ihn in einen beinah brutal-verlangenden Kuss, fasste noch nach der anderen Hand, um dann beide über Renos Kopf gegen die Wand zu drücken.  
„Verdammt… Cloud!“, keuchte Reno zwischen zwei Küssen hervor. Immer wieder versuchte er seine Arme zu befreien, doch der Blonde ließ es nicht zu, packte jetzt mit einer Hand beide Gelenke, während er mit der anderen unter Renos nasses Hemd fuhr.  
Der Regen prasselte immer noch auf sie hinab und war eisig kalt, sodass Reno nicht genau sagen konnte, weswegen er Gänsehaut bekam.  
Er schluckte schwer, als sich Cloud etwas von ihm löste, sich jedoch fast sofort wieder dichter an ihn drängte und ihm in den Nacken biss.  
Der Rothaarige zog scharf die Luft ein, schaffte es, eine Hand zu befreien und versuchte den anderen etwas von sich zu schieben.  
„Lass das!“, grollte Reno wütend, erntete von Cloud jedoch nur einen aggressiv-überlegen Blick.  
„Sei endlich still!“  
„Verflucht, ich hab gesagt du sollst…!“ Wieder verschloss der Blonde seine Lippen und ließ ihn nicht aussprechen. Gereizt wollte Reno sein Knie dem anderen in den Bauch rammen, schaffte es jedoch nicht, erreichte so nur, dass er an der Wand etwas hinab glitt und beinahe den Halt verlor.  
Cloud brachte es zum Grinsen.  
„Ich hab deine ‚ach so coole’ Art ja so satt!“, brummte er dem Rothaarigen ins Ohr und schob dessen Hemd höher, fuhr erst über den Bauch und tastete sich dann langsam vom Bauchnabel hinab.  
Tief atmete Reno ein, als Clouds kalte Finger über seinen Hüftknochen strichen. Eine Hand noch immer an die Wand gedrückt, die andere jedoch frei, griff er dem Blonden in den Nacken und zog ihn zu sich, küsste ihn so verlangend, dass ihre Zähne aneinander klackten. Fahrig strich er über die nassen, blonden Haare, die dem anderen halb im Gesicht hingen und er unterbrach den Kuss durch ein Aufstöhnen, als Clouds Hand noch tiefer wanderte.  
Der Blonde grinste erneut, küsste Renos Wangen, dessen Schläfen und knabberte ihm am Ohr. Er genoss es, zu sehen, wie der andere mit halb geschlossenen Augen seinen Kopf an die Wand lehnte und sich seinen Berührungen ergab.  
„Wenn du das hier… wem erzählst, kill ich dich…!“, keuchte Reno mit rauer Stimme.  
Cloud richtete sich etwas auf und sah ihn mit seinen Makoaugen bestimmt an.  
„Auf einmal…“ Erneut biss er dem anderen in den Nacken und auch diesmal holte der Rothaarige tief Luft. „Du überschätzt dich…“ nuschelte Cloud gegen die nasse Haut, unter der man deutlich den beschleunigten Puls erkennen konnte.  
„Ach… halt’s Maul…“  
Endlich ließ der Blonde Renos andere Hand los, was dieser auch sofort nutzte. Hektisch zerrte er an Clouds Pullover, fuhr erst über die straffen Bauchmuskeln, um dann das Shirt an den Seiten höher zu schieben.  
Der Blonde keuchte auf.  
„Was denn…“, meinte Reno schnell atmend, „…empfindlich?“  
Cloud antwortete nicht, reizte ihn nur noch weiter, sodass er beinahe laut stöhnte. Doch diesen Gefallen tat er dem Blonden nicht, biss sich stattdessen auf die Lippen und schluckte schwer.  
„…empfindlich?“, fragte jetzt Cloud provozierend, während er an Reno hinabglitt, dessen Brust und Bauch küsste und schließlich am Hosenbund stoppte – jedoch nicht lange.  
Tief einatmend riss Reno die Augen auf. Er lehnte seinen Kopf erneut nach hinten und biss sich auf einen Finger. „Das ist unfair!“, beschwerte er sich heiser, krallte seine Finger in die Fugen zwischen den roten Steinen der Wand und versuchte so, diese nicht völlig hinunter zu rutschen.  
Erst als der Blonde sich wieder aufrichtete, entspannte sich Reno etwas und strich sich fahrig durch die Haare.

Der Regen fiel immer stärker und es bildeten sich Pfützen in der Gasse, in der die beiden dicht aneinander gedrängt standen.  
Inzwischen waren sie wieder in einen heftig-erregten Kuss vertieft und Reno zerrte ungeduldig an Clouds Hose.  
„Ich… bin aber… nicht… unten…“, keuchte der Rothaarige in den Kuss, den Cloud daraufhin unterbrach. Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen blickte er Reno scharf an.  
„Willst du das jetzt wirklich diskutieren?“ Clouds Stimme war rau und dem Rothaarigen lief ein heiß-kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Die türkis-blauen Makoaugen waren glasig und glänzten unheimlich in dem schummrigen Licht.  
Noch bevor Reno antworten konnte, presste Cloud seine Lippen auf die des anderen, verwickelte ihn in einen verlangenden Kuss und lenkte ihn so ab.  
Ganz auf den Kuss und die Hand auf seiner Brust achtend, die immer wieder auf und ab strich, wurde Reno erst spät Clouds Handeln bewusst.  
„Hng“, keuchte der Rothaarige schmerzerfüllt auf und krallte sich in die Oberarme des anderen, schob ihn etwas von sich. „Du Wichser!“  
„Halt still…!“, war das einzige, was Cloud dazu sagte, bevor er Reno am Ohrläppchen knabberte und es noch einmal, ihm ins Ohr keuchend, wiederholte: „Halt… still…“  
Reno kniff die Augen zusammen, atmete stockend ein. Er musste beinahe grinsen, weil er vermutete, dass der Blonde es mehr zu sich sagte, als zu ihm. Einige Augenblicke später wurde der Griff um Clouds Arme lockerer und er nahm es als Zeichen, sich wieder bewegen zu können.  
Er drängte sich näher an Reno und presste diesen gegen die Wand, hielt ihn mit einer Hand an der Hüfte, die andere ruhte im Nacken.  
Clouds schwerer Atem streifte Renos Ohr, was ihm Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Er schlang ein Bein um die Hüfte des Blonden, kam diesem so besser entgegen, sein Gesicht vergrub er in Clouds Nacken. Durch ihre Bewegungen schrammte er sich seinen nackten Rücken an der Mauer auf, was auch dem Blonden nicht entging.  
„Reno…“ Cloud sah auf, die Augen noch immer glasig-erregt, seine Lider halb geschlossen. „Dein… Rücken …“, keuchte er stockend, doch klang es fast besorgt.  
„Okay…“, antwortete der Rothaarige schnell, selbst seufzend. „Ist okay… wenn du jetzt aufhörst… kill ich… dich…“  
Cloud grinste leicht, entspannt-erregt, was den anderen trocken schlucken ließ.  
„Ich sagte doch schon… du überschätzt dich…“  
„Halt’s Maul!“, murrte Reno, bevor er Cloud in die Schulter biss, um so nicht zu laut zu werden.

Es regnete weiter. Die kühlen Tropfen spürten die beiden Männer kaum noch, während sie in sich verknotet an der Wand standen.  
Ihr Atem war mittlerweile ungewöhnlich schnell. Reno hörte Cloud wieder an seinem Ohr, während er sich in dessen Schulter und Nacken verbiss. Seine Hand suchte weiter Halt an der Mauer, die andere lag um Clouds Hals.  
Er nahm mittlerweile kaum noch etwas wahr, nur den anderen, dessen Geruch, Berührungen und Bewegungen, die ihn fast wahnsinnig machten. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch brachte er kein Wort heraus, ahnte nur, dass es dem Blonden genauso ging, der hin und wieder unverständliche Sachen murmelte.  
Reno kniff die Augen zusammen, senkte seine Zähne ein letztes Mal in das weiche Fleisch von Clouds Schulter und dann hatte er das Gefühl, alles bräche über ihm zusammen. Ein heftiger Schauer durchlief seinen gesamten Körper und dann kam die Entspannung. Auch der Blonde konnte nicht mehr. Er krallte seine Finger in Renos Haare, drückte dessen Wange nah an seine, als er sich auf die Lippe biss und in einem Moment alles zu viel wurde.

Außer Atem lehnten die beiden Männer an der Wand, ineinander verschlungen, und spürten wieder den Regen, der weiter niederprasselte.  
„Hey… Strife…“, meinte Reno atemlos, „…Wenn du mir morgen keine Wundsalbe kaufst, bin ich echt sauer…!“  
Der Blonde sah auf. Sein Blick war müde und er runzelte die Stirn. „War es… so schlimm?“ Er wirkte fast etwas unsicher, was den anderen kurz auflachen ließ.  
„Hehe… nein… Ich meinte eigentlich für meinen Rücken…“

  
 _Etwa eine Stunde zuvor:_

Angespannt stand Reno in der kleinen Gasse, die zum Hinterhof des 7th Heaven führte. Er zündete sich seine inzwischen achte Zigarette an und sah immer wieder auf die Straße, in Erwartung, dass endlich die Person kam, auf die er wartete.

„Seit wann rauchst du?“  
Reno zuckte heftig zusammen, als diese Frage durch die stille Gasse hallte. Stirnrunzelnd sah er auf. Da achtete man einen Moment nicht darauf und dann kam er – Cloud Strife. Es war doch immer das Selbe.  
„Eigentlich gar nicht… Ich hab sie mir von Elena geschnorrt…“  
„Aha…“ Der Blonde zog eine Augenbraue fragend hoch. „Seit wann raucht Elena?“  
„Was interessiert dich Elena?!“ Genervt warf Reno seine Zigarette auf den Boden und trat sie aus. „Ich will mit dir reden!“, forderte der Rothaarige, nicht weniger gereizt.  
„Aha… worüber?“  
„Worüber, worüber… Du weißt ganz genau worüber! Über ‚uns’… was auch immer ‚uns’ ist...“  
„Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt…“  
„Das du darüber nicht reden willst, vor allem nicht vor deinen sogenannten Freunden! Ich weiß! Aber es kotzt mich an, okay?!“  
„Geht das schon wieder los?“ Nun selber genervt, weil Reno schon wieder dieses Thema ansprach, wollte der Blonde ohne weitere Worte an dem anderen vorbeigehen.  
„Ja, es geht schon wieder los… und jetzt bleib hier!“ Wütend griff Reno nach Clouds Schulter und drehte ihn um. „Wenn du jetzt gehst…“, drohte er, wurde aber von dem Blonden unterbrochen.  
„…dann was?!“  
Er ließ Cloud los und rollte mit den Augen. „Ich will nur mit dir reden, okay…?“  
„Von mir aus… aber meine Meinung bleibt die Selbe!“  
„Aha… und kannst du mir wenigstens einen Grund nennen?!“ Reno hatte aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft sie diesen Dialog nun schon hatten, aber dieses Mal würde er so lange weiter nerven, bis Cloud ihm endlich sagte, was Sache war, oder besser: Allen anderen sagte, was Sache war. Und er würde nerven! Wenn Reno etwas konnte, dann nerven… Allerdings hatte Reno nicht mit dieser neuen Wendung des Gesprächs gerechnet.  
Cloud sah mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen nachdenklich zur Seite. „Wenn du aufhörst, mit Tifa zu flirten, dann nenne ich dir einen Grund!“  
„Öhm…“ Mit dem Gesichtsausdruck, als wäre Cloud gerade zu einem Elefanten mutiert, sah der Rothaarige ihn an. „Ich… ich flirte nicht mit Tifa!“, meinte er entrüstet über diese Unterstellung.  
„Ach… nicht?“, fragte Cloud provozierend.  
„Nein!“ Fassungslos schüttelte Reno den Kopf. „Wie zur Hölle kommst du darauf?“  
„Wie ich darauf komme?!“ Die Stimme des Blonden klang ziemlich aggressiv.  
Reno runzelte die Stirn und wich einen Schritt von Cloud zurück, was diesen jedoch nicht interessierte, denn er sprach weiter: „Immer wenn du an der Bar sitzt, dann…“ Der Blonde atmete tief ein. „Allein wie du sie anguckst… wie sie dich anguckt. Und dann lacht ihr! Das ist so…!“  
„Hä?“  
„Jetzt tu nicht so, das ist ja wohl schwer zu übersehen!“  
„Ach, wirklich? Ich weiß ja nicht, was du da siehst, aber das ist alles nur Einbildung! Hallo?! Ich flirte nicht mit Tifa…!“ Grimmig sah Reno den anderen an, dessen Blick nicht weniger wütend war.  
„Willst du etwa, dass ich mit Tifa flirte? Oder… Willst du nicht, dass ich mit Tifa flirte, wegen Tifa? Willst du deswegen nicht, dass die anderen das wissen?!“  
Alle Fragen ignorierend, antwortete Cloud nur mit einem erbosten: „Also flirtest du mit ihr!“  
„Was?“ Irritiert blinzelte Reno. „Nein! Jetzt dreh mir nicht jedes Wort im Mund um, außerdem wollte ich dich zur Rede stellen und nicht du mich!“  
Irgendetwas lief hier grundlegend falsch.  
Es fing an zu nieseln und Reno blickte kurz zum dunklen Himmel, ehe er fortfuhr: „Du hast Angst, ich will was von Tifa? ICH hab Angst, du willst was von ihr! Ihr wohnt zusammen… und du willst nicht, dass sie von ‚uns’ weiß!“, brauste Reno auf, die Augen wütend zusammengekniffen.  
Inzwischen wurde der Regen stärker.  
„Echt, ich hab manchmal so was von keinen Bock mehr auf dich und dieses ganze Theater! Weißt du was?! Ich geh einfach!“ Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging mit festen Schritten davon. Kurz bevor er die Gasse verließ, wandte er sich noch einmal an Cloud: „Ich gehe und komm nicht wieder, klar?!“ Sein Gesichtsausdruck war entschlossen und erst jetzt wurde dem Blonden richtig bewusst, was der andere gesagt hatte.  
„Hey! …Reno, warte!“, rief er dem anderen genervt hinterher. Schnell ging er auf den Rothaarigen zu und griff ihn am Arm, ehe dieser auf die größere Straße gehen konnte.  
Heftig zog der Blonde Reno zurück, welcher einige Schritte nach hinten stolperte.  
„Sach ma, geht’s noch?!“, fluchte der Rothaarige sauer mit bösem Blick auf Cloud. Dieser antwortete jedoch nicht.  
Stattdessen packte er Reno am Handgelenkt und drängte ihn nach hinten, stieß ihn fast schmerzhaft mit dem Rücken an die Wand…

  
 _Etwa 18 Stunden später:_

„Hatschie!“ Der Blonde erbebte heftig, als er zusammengesunken am Küchentisch saß und niesen musste.  
„Gesundheit“, wünschte ihm Tifa und stellte ihm eine weitere Tasse Kamillentee vor die Nase. „Was hast du gestern gemacht, dass du heute so krank bist?“ Sie wuschelte ihm durch die Haare, was Cloud nur mit einem genervten Brummen quittierte.  
Gelangweilt nippte er an seinem Tee, bevor er schließlich ohne erkennbaren Zusammenhang fragte: „Haben wir Wundsalbe?“  
Tifa sah irritiert auf. „Wieso fragst du?“  
„Nur so… ich bräuchte welche…“, murmelte er und zog seinen Schal etwas enger.  
„Ich denke schon… Hast du dich verletzt?“  
„Nein… ist nicht für mich…“  
„Aha…“ Tifa zog ihre Augenbrauen höher. „Ich leg sie dir nachher raus…“  
„Ja… danke“, nuschelte Cloud leise, bevor er wieder an seinem Tee nippte.

  
Am Abend klingelte es an Renos Tür.  
Träge schälte er sich aus der Decke und stand auf.  
„Yo“, begrüßte der Rothaarige Cloud mit nasaler Stimme, nachdem er die Tür geöffnet hatte. Auch er hatte einen Schal um und seine Nase war rot und verschnupft. Cloud hätte fast grinsen müssen, doch er verkniff es sich, um nicht einen erneuten Streit zu provozieren.  
„Was gibt’s? Willst du reinkommen?“, fragte Reno und trat einen Schritt zur Seite. Mit einem Nicken ging Cloud an ihm vorbei in die Wohnung, blieb jedoch am Eingang stehen.  
Verwundert zog Reno seine Augenbrauen hoch, als er die Tür schloss. „Was ist los, setz dich…“  
„Hm… Ich wollte dir das nur geben…“ Der Blonde streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen, in der er eine Tube hielt.  
„Oh…“ Der Rothaarige nahm sie ihm ab „Du hast das tatsächlich ernst genommen…?“ Er musste unwillkürlich grinsen.  
„Hn…“ Scheinbar teilnahmslos sah Cloud zur Seite und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist alles okay…? Also, ich meine zwischen… uns?“ Er vermied es, den anderen anzusehen und fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl bei der Frage.  
„Tja… Keine Ahnung“ Reno atmete tief ein. „Setz dich erst mal… Willst auch nen Tee?“  
„Ja…“, nickte Cloud ihm zu, setzte dann noch nach: „Außer es ist Kamillentee! Ich kann Kamillentee nicht mehr sehen…!“ Angewidert verzog er das Gesicht.  
„Keine Sorge, ich mag selber keine Kamille“, beruhigte Reno den Blonden und grinste amüsiert. Er wollte sich gerade auf den Weg in die Küche machen, als Cloud nach seinem Handgelenk fasste.  
„He, was…?“ Verwirrt drehte der Rothaarige sich um, konnte jedoch nicht weitersprechen, da Cloud ihn sanft am Nacken packte und küsste.  
Reno runzelte die Stirn. Cloud küsste ihn?  
Okay, Cloud hatte ihn schon öfter geküsst, sicherlich, aber nie… so. Dieser Kuss kam einer Entschuldigung gleich und Cloud hatte sich zuvor noch nie bei Reno ernsthaft entschuldigt…  
Verwirrt blinzelte der Rothaarige, als sich der andere von ihm löste.  
„Ähm… ich… ich geh dann mal… den Tee machen“, stammelte er verlegen und hoffte, dass Cloud sein rotes Gesicht nicht bemerkte.

  
Einige Minuten später saßen beide nebeneinander auf der roten Couch, eingemummelt in eine Decke, jeder eine Tasse heißen Tee in der Hand und den Blick nach vorne auf den Fernseher gerichtet, wo gerade eine uninteressante Dokumentation über Murmeltiere lief.  
„Wir sind schon zwei Chaoten…“, murmelte Reno irgendwann mit der Tasse am Mund und einem dicken Grinsen im Gesicht.  
„Wieso?“ Stirnrunzelnd blickte Cloud ihn an.  
„Na ja… Das mit gestern… und jetzt sind wir beide krank.“ Reno lachte leicht, was dann in ein Husten überging. „Verdammt“, fluchte er und räusperte sich.  
„Das stimmt aber nicht ganz. Du bist der Chaot… ich bin nur emotional verstümmelt…“ Über diese Selbsterkenntnis schmunzelnd, trank er einen Schluck von dem Salbeitee.  
„Wow, so einsichtig heute…“, Reno stieß ihn an, sodass er sich fast an dem heißen Getränk verschluckt hätte. „Aber ich muss dich verbessern: Du bist emotional verkrüppelt UND emotional von mir abhängig!“  
„Das ist doch das Gleiche…“, meinte Cloud trocken, biss sich aber auf die Lippe, um nicht zu grinsen.  
„Tss… Denk dran, wir reden über dich…“ Belustigt sah Reno wieder nach vorn, weiter seinen Tee trinkend.  
Einen Moment sagte niemand etwas, bis Reno wieder das Wort ergriff: „Du, Cloud…?“  
„Hm?“  
„Sagst du mir jetzt, warum… also... du das keinem sagen willst?“  
Der Blonde antwortete nicht gleich. Er holte tief Luft, bevor er sagte: „Na ja… ich weiß nicht, ich denke immer, wenn ich ihnen davon erzähle, werden sie vielleicht sauer.“ Verlegen sah er zur Seite.  
„Wieso sollten sie sauer sein?“ Reno zog verwundert seine Augenbrauen hoch.  
„Hm… vielleicht… also… Ich hab dann das Gefühl“, Cloud stockte, „…sie könnten dann denken… ich wäre nicht mehr für sie da, oder so… Ich weiß nicht… tut mir Leid.“  
„Aha…“ Nachdenklich legte der Rothaarige seine Stirn in Falten. „Okay… wenn es dir so besser geht… dann… okay, dann lassen wir es halt so, wie es ist.“  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
„Nun, dann bleibt es halt unter uns…“ Reno zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber wehe, du wirfst mir noch einmal vor, ich würde mit Tifa flirten!“  
Leicht irritiert sah Cloud zu ihm. „Ich…“ Er brach ab, nachdenklich blickte er an Reno vorbei, bis er ihn einen Moment später ansah und schlicht meinte: „Okay. Danke.“

  
Es war fast Mitternacht. Cloud und Reno waren irgendwann auf der Couch eingeschlafen. Der Blonde war etwas tiefer gerutscht und hing halb auf dem anderen, als plötzlich ein Klingeln durch den Raum hallte.  
Beide zuckten heftig zusammen, wobei Reno seinen halben Tee verschüttete, den er noch in der Hand hielt.  
„Hn? Was?“ Cloud sah sich verwirrt um und setzte sich fast panisch auf.  
„Wo?“, fragte Reno zusammenhanglos und blinzelte zu dem Blonden, der ihn überfordert ansah.  
„Was ‚wo?“  
„Hä?“ Der Rothaarige wusste gar nicht, was los war und erst, als das Klingeln erneut ertönte, konnte Cloud etwas seine Gedanken ordnen, wogegen Reno immer noch völlig planlos war.  
„Ja…?“, meldete sich Cloud, nachdem er verstanden hatte, dass sein Handy klingelte.  
‚Hey Cloud, alles in Ordnung bei dir?’, fragte eine weibliche Stimme am anderen Ende besorgt.  
„Ja…“, antwortete der Blonde rau. Schnell räusperte er sich und setzte sich richtig hin. „Alles okay, wieso fragst du?“  
‚Nun, du hast Fieber und bist weg. Ich hab schon gedacht, du bist irgendwo umgefallen.’  
„Nein… nein, mir geht’s gut…“, murmelte Cloud und fuhr sich müde über die Augen.  
‚Na gut, da bin ich ja froh. Wo bist du, bist du bei Reno?’  
„Ja“, meinte Cloud wie selbstverständlich, stockte dann aber und riss panisch die Augen auf. „Was? Nein… nein, ich bin… Wieso denkst du das?“  
‚Na, ihr seid doch zusammen… oder nicht?’ Tifas Stimme klang skeptisch. ‚Also… wir dachten jedenfalls, ihr wäret es. Ich will dir jetzt auch nicht zu nahe treten. Es sah nur so aus, als ob…’  
„Ihr… wusstet das?“  
Reno sah den Blonden fragend an und formte lautlos ein ‚Was’, doch Cloud schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
‚Ja, also… stimmt es doch! Ich meine, so wie ihr euch immer angesehen habt. Wir haben schon gedacht, du willst uns das niemals erzählen…Also, nicht dass du jetzt denkst, wir würden dich drängen… genau deswegen haben wir ja nichts gesagt…’  
„Aha… okay… na ja… jetzt… ist es ja raus…“ Cloud kratzte sich am Nacken.  
‚Ja.’ Man hörte förmlich, wie die Schwarzhaarige sich freute. ‚Du schläfst heute sicher bei Reno, oder? Grüß ihn schön von mir. Wir sehen uns dann morgen.’  
„Ja… bis morgen“, murmelte der Blonde noch, ehe er auflegte.  
„Wer war das?“, wollte Reno sofort wissen, doch Cloud antwortete nicht gleich, stattdessen sah er den anderen beinahe fassungslos an und sagte: „Schöne Grüße von Tifa…“  
„Hä? Tifa? Wieso…?“  
„Sie wussten davon… schon die ganze Zeit…“ Es wirkte, als würde dem Blonden erst jetzt klar werden, was Tifa zu ihm gesagt hatte.  
„Wovon wussten sie was?“ Reno, der ja nur Clouds Teil des Gespräches gehört hatte, war etwas irritiert.  
„Von uns…“  
„Oh…“ Überrascht zog der Rothaarige seine Augenbrauen hoch. Noch ehe er etwas dazu sagen konnte, sah Cloud ihn nüchtern-verschlafen an und fragte: „Soll ich dir deinen Rücken eincremen?“


End file.
